


A Little Bit Different

by cndrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Post Pacifist Ending, Teen!Frisk, dealing with asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's times when Frisk is unsure of where they fall between humans and monsters. This is one of such issues that crops up- and they're surprised to find Sans understands exactly how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Different

Sans was pretending to nap on the couch beside me, but I wasn't fooled. His left foot would jiggle each time a commercial ditty came on, nearly loosening the fluffy slipper from the appendage. As sleepy as he usually was, there truly were times he just wanted to 'rest his eyes', which we all found endearing. The house was quiet; Papyrus and mom were out shopping, and those two could  _ooh_ and  _ahh_ over a thousand things in just a tiny convenience store as they deliberated on what to buy for  _hours_.   
  
It was a perfect opportunity yet again to speak up about my worries, but again I hesitated, glancing over guiltily at the closed eyes. The questions that had been circling my head for weeks would be embarrassing enough to ask a human family, but Sans? Toriel? Sometimes it was painfully obvious that they were not human, and I hated being reminded of that. They were  _family_ , and it shouldn't matter, but there were the rare occurrences when that disparity would bash me over the head.  
  
My teachers were kind and considerate, but when I had shot a few rapidfire questions at them, they had simply smiled and told me I should speak with my parents about it. And, in all honesty, I would rather speak with Sans and Toriel, but would they even have a clue what I was talking about? Was this a human issue that monsters just didn't experience? Would Sans even have the background to understand what I meant?  
  
"What's eatin' at ya, kiddo?"  
  
I nearly screamed and jolted from my seat; a steady warm hand on my arm stopped my sudden panic and I laughed at the incredulous grin on his face.   
  
"Whoa, slow down there, sport. You okay, Frisk?"  
  
Beneath his humour I could hear the seriousness and I nodded quickly. "Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind and I was- thinking. You startled me."  
  
"Ain't often I can do that, being a professional lazybones," he chuckled, dragging me closer to rest against his shoulder. "Score one for me. What's up?"  
  
"The ceiling?" I replied half-heartedly. Sans just arched a brow ridge and I sighed, slumping against him. "It's- something I want to talk to you about, but I don't really know how to say it."  
  
His arm wrapped around my shoulders, draping to pat my arm sympathetically. "Start at the beginning," he said in a low tone, though his smile was still wide and inviting. "I'm not going anywhere, take your time."  
  
I snorted, wanting to make a joke about how lazy he was, but my worries were drowning my sense of terrible humour. Instead I sighed again, staring down at my lap as I thought about how to begin. Finally I found a logical starting point and nodded slightly. "It started in health class this semester. Since it was an all-human class, we didn't get any monster biology, but geez did we get earfuls about humans." I could  _feel_ Sans' stare, but he said nothing so I continued. "Everyone else was really excited to talk about sex and ask questions- and a lot of them made sense, but some didn't. I get the mechanics of it all so I don't need The Talk or anything like that."  
  
"Phew." Sans sighed dramatically. "That's definitely a conversation for your mom, not me."  
  
I pulled back just enough to glance up, finding him still smiling down at me. "But I still have questions about sex. Should I wait, or-,"  
  
"I was kidding," Sans laughed, squeezing my shoulder, then tilted his head. "Well, mostly. But yeah, I'm here kiddo." He waggled his brows. "Funnily enough, I've got a great grasp of human anatomy."  
  
Giggling, I lightly punched his ribs, already feeling better, knowing Sans would actually give me an answer, even if it was  _'I don't know'._  Sans was always honest to a fault, something I strived to imitate. "Anyway, once the gross pictures and stuff was put away, everyone wanted to talk about sexual attraction." I wrinkled my nose. "That's when things started not making sense."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"Like, Undyne told me a bit about this before, how she just knew she liked girls in that way when she was growing up and just- she just  _knew_ ," I stumbled. "I've dated a few guys and a girl and I never felt like what the other students were talking and asking about. How do you  _know_ you want to have sex with someone? I've never wanted to, and I get it, I'm still a teenager-,"  
  
"Lemme stop you right there for a sec," Sans interrupted, holding up a bony hand. "You know your mom and I don't care what you do, with whoever, as long as you're responsible and safe about it."  
  
Finally I could feel a blush creeping up my neck, but I ignored it. "Yeah, you told me that last year when I started dating."  
  
"Right. So before we get to the bare bones of this, I just want you to remember your mom and I aren't judging you."  
  
I smacked him again, smiling. "I know that!"  
  
"Okay." He huffed, taking almost a minute to compose himself, staring at everywhere but me. Had I finally unnerved him? Score for me, then. "When I was younger, I felt exactly like you did. I've felt like that my whole life, too. I get why people get together and have kids or have sex for fun, but it's just not for me."  
  
"I... Really?" My brow furrowed as I frowned. "So this isn't just a human thing? Or maybe humans grow out of it..?"  
  
"Exactly, and no," Sans nodded. "When Alphys started getting all hot under the labcoat for Undyne, I asked her how she knew. It took a lot of coaxing but finally she explained that she feels different- better, happier- when she sees or thinks about Undyne. It got so bad Alphys would get hot and flustered just catching sight of her! Her mind and body reacted in tandem, it seemed. Me? I've never looked at someone and felt that."  
  
I gave him a look, and a soft flush spread across his cheeks.  
  
"'Til I met Toriel, anyway. But even then, the impulses that grabbed me were not like what Alphys described, y'know? I wanted to hold her a- and kiss her and spend my life with her, but I didn't want to, uh, do anything more."  
  
Sans flustered was a bit of a rare sight, and I remained silent as I just grinned at him. That earned me a gentle whap on my head.  
  
"I think you could go your whole life not seeing someone and wanting to have sex with them," Sans continued, shrugging. "I have. I don't see why you'd be any different, even if you wear your little bones on the inside."  
  
"I'm not little anymore!"  
  
"Sadly," Sans chuckled. "But yeah, the humans even have a term for it. Asexuals. Toriel told me about it. Did you hear about that in health class? I'm assuming not."  
  
I frowned again. "No.. The teacher talked about sexual orientations, but not that."  
  
"Well, that's what it is," he replied, shrugging again. "Doesn't mean you won't ever want sex or enjoy it, but you don't get that gut-twisting need they talk about." He winked, nudging my arm. "Personally, I like being like this. That weird  _'oh my god I gotta bone you now'_  mentality sounds awfully uncomfortable."  
  
"Yeah, they were talking about it like they'd die without it," I said, blinking slowly in bewilderment. "I didn't know it was  _that_ big of a deal until health class and everyone talked about it and they're still talking about it all the time like it's fresh and new but it's been weeks and I'm so bored of it all."  
  
"It never has to be a big deal, kiddo. If it is for someone else, good on them. As long as you're happy, and once/if you have a partner, as long as they're happy, that's all that matters. No one can tell you how to have a relationship." He grinned. "Not even me. So if it's not something that happens, ever, it's okay. If it does later on, awesome."  
  
It was a lot to take in, but Sans' explanation of how I felt- or rather, didn't feel- sounded a lot better than worrying I was somehow broken, or missing something important.   
  
"Trust me, kiddo." Sans hugged me tightly, settling back into the fluffy cushions and pulling me with him, "there's nothing wrong with us. You can still have everything you want someday without it."  
  
I relaxed into his grip, surprising myself with a yawn. All that energy I'd put into stressing over something I couldn't even name had probably been a bigger toll on me than I'd thought. The last thing I felt before drifting off was a warm hand ruffling my hair, Sans' low voice reminding me that I was perfectly normal, just a little bit different.


End file.
